


i know chasing after you won’t change a thing

by likewinning



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Retail, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:24:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4591146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Jason's getting taller; pretty soon he's going to outgrow Dick, and lately Dick's been thinking that way too literally.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	i know chasing after you won’t change a thing

"Jesus," Dick says. "What the hell is that?" Jason's shirt is riding up and Dick points to the big purple bruise on Jason's lower back.

Jason pulls his shirt down, shrugs and says hello to a customer. Dick guesses he should be used to all of Jason's hickeys now, but every time he sees a new one something in him itches.

He's not _stupid_. He knows Jason - he knows. He's known since they were thirteen; he's known since the first time they got sloppy drunk on stolen beers and Jason tried to kiss him. Dick always lets him, and he knows maybe he shouldn't. He always figured Jason would get over it as soon as Jason found someone else, it's just -

He didn't expect it to happen already.

The worst part is Jason doesn't tell him about any of it. He doesn’t tell Dick about ditching school to blow Roy in the woods behind the parking lot, doesn’t tell him about fingering Donna Troy during a pep rally. He doesn't tell Dick about the girl who works at Barnes and Noble, but Dick finds out about all of it anyway.

It hurts, but more than that, maybe, he's -

"Dickie," Jason says. "You listening? I think I froze the register."

"Oh," Dick says. He steps over to Jason and presses a couple of buttons. Jason smells like Roy's cologne, and he has another bruise on the back of his neck.

"You should be good now," Dick says. He brushes his fingers over Jason's bruise, and Jason looks back at him. "What are you doing?" Jason asks.

"Nothing," Dick mumbles. "I'm gonna go grab those shirts from in back."

"'kay," Jason says. He's gone for too long, and by the time he comes back Roy's leaning over the counter, snapping his gum and talking to Jason. There's a hole in the back pocket of his jeans and he missed a loop on his belt, and when Dick gets up to his register and pointedly says he can help the next person in line, Roy just looks up at him and winks.

"Should I pick you up tonight or what?"

"Oh, right," Jason says. "I -"

"Didn't you say you'd help me with my English paper?" Dick interrupts. He hands a customer their change without even telling them thank you and looks back over at Jason.

"Uh…" Jason says. "Yeah, of course, that's right." He looks back at Roy, says, "Sorry, man. Maybe I'll catch you tomorrow?"

"Sure," Roy says, and Dick waits for that to be it, but he hangs out for another half hour before he fucking _leaves_ and usually he and Roy are cool, friends almost, but this thing with Jason -

"Dickie," Jason says a while later, once Roy finally leaves, "you don't have an English paper due."

"I know," Dick says. "But I never see you anymore."

"Dude, you see me every day."

"Yeah, but… You're always with him, and…" Dick knows how stupid he sounds. _Sometimes_ he doesn't, like when he's supposed to be doing some kind of literary analysis or god forbid geometry, but he knows _now_.

"Dickie," Jason says. He leans in really close, plops his head down on Dick's shoulder. "Are you _jealous_ that I'm making other friends?"

"Shut up," Dick says. He pushes Jason off him and Jason laughs. "I've been waiting years for you to leave me alone. Maybe I'm just so relieved that I don't know what to do with myself."

"You miss meeee," Jason sing-songs. Dick throws a Gryffindor wristband at him.

"Well," Jason says after he rings up a customer. "What are we doing tonight if I don't have to help you with English?"

"Dunno," Dick says. "We could go to the drive-in. I think they're playing _Ghostbusters._ Maybe pick up something to eat that isn't mall food."

"Dick Grayson," Jason says. "Are you trying to wine and dine me?"

"No," Dick says. He's _not_ blushing. "But I might throw you out the window if you don't shut the fuck up."

"I won't fit," Jason says.

"Oh, you definitely will," Dick says. "You're still tiny enough." And to prove his point, he lifts Jason up and tosses him over his shoulder. Jason kicks at him but Dick just laughs and swings him around, totally neglecting customers at the counter for at least a minute.

 

*

 

At the drive-in, Dick can't sit still. He really can't _ever_ sit still, but he's worse tonight. He keeps asking Jason if he wants anything, if they should put the air on, if he can hear okay.

"Well, I could," Jason says finally, "but some idiot keeps talking through the whole movie."

"Sorry," Dick says. He tries to shut up, but two minutes later he's at it again, asking Jason if he wants to go sit outside and watch.

"Sure, Dickie," Jason says. They sit on the hood of Dick's car and it's almost okay until Dick starts drumming his fingers on the hood, starts humming and glancing over at Jason every ten seconds.

"Jesus, you're weird tonight," Jason says. "Did you take something from Roy?"

Dick snorts, shakes his head. "No," he says. "Sorry, I just - Jay?"

"Yeah, Dickie?" He gives up on watching the movie - they've both seen it eighty-three times, anyway - and turns on his side to look at Dick. Dick sees him so often, spends so much time with him usually that sometimes he forgets to really _look_ at Jason - the dark blue color of his eyes, the way his hair curls at the ends unless he spends hours messing with it, the bow of his lips and his long, dark lashes. Jason's getting taller; pretty soon he's going to outgrow Dick, and lately Dick's been thinking that way too literally.

"Dick," Jason says. "What is it?"

"It's just," Dick says. He realizes, too late, that he's touching Jason's neck, the spot where one of the kids at their old foster home burnt him with a curling iron. Dick nearly killed the kid until Jason pulled him off, insisted he was fine and squeezed Dick's hand until his breathing slowed. He's never totally forgiven himself for leaving Jason, for not fighting harder for his adoptive parents to take Jason, too. He should've told him they were a set, should've -

"It's just," Dick says again. "I missed you, you know?"

"Oh," Jason says. Dick feels him swallow, watches when he wets his lips, and Dick knows it's just a nervous tic but Dick leans in, presses his lips to Jason's.

There have been other times, of course. Times when they were drunk, when Jason initiated it, when Dick could pretend he didn't remember any of it, that he was just goofing around. He knows there's no taking _this_ one back, though, and when Jason opens his mouth against his, he really doesn't care. He licks the salt from Jason's lips, tastes Coke and popcorn, feels Jason's pulse flutter under his fingers when he gets his other hand in Jason's hair.

When they pull back for air, Jason's eyes are huge. "Dickie," Jason says. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I -" _I don't know_ , Dick almost says, but he's pretty sure if he says that Jason's going to punch him out and take off with his car, and anyway, that's not what he _means_. For once, he knows exactly what the hell he's doing, and maybe it's not for all the right reasons, but -

Jason fixes him with a look, pokes his finger into Dick's chest and gets right in his face. "Tell me this isn't just about Roy."

"It's not," Dick says, "totally…"

"Uh-huh," Jason says. He rolls his eyes. "You know I've been waiting for you to kiss me like that for years, right?"

"Yeah," Dick says. "I know. But I'm kind of an idiot, you know? Sometimes I need your help."

"Or you needed me to start giving Roy head in the back room."

"Jesus, Jason," Dick says. He can feel his face getting hot, and it's stupid; it's not like he didn't tell _Jason_ about the first time he did stuff with a girl, but it's different when it's the other way, even if it shouldn't be.

Jason cups Dick's face in his hands, brushing his fingers over the blotches of color in Dick's cheeks. He keeps looking at Dick like he wants, needs to say something, but then he changes his mind and kisses Dick again instead. They make out for a long time, until the movie's almost over and Dick's so hard from Jason straddling him that he can't even function, and then Jason's hands move down his sides and brush over the buttons of his skinny jeans.

"Jay," Dick says. "You don't have to -"

"I know that, idiot," Jason says. "But if you leave me hanging after this long I'm gonna kick your ass. So just let me, okay?"

"Oh," Dick says. "Okay."

He lets Jason drag him back into the car, lays down in the back seat with Jason on top of him. Jason kisses him again, fucks his tongue into his mouth and bites at his bottom lip, and Dick doesn't even notice that Jason's gotten his jeans open until he feels Jason's hand on his cock.

"Oh my god," Dick says. "Jay, please -"

Really, he doesn't even know what he's asking, just that as soon as Jason starts to move down his body he thinks he's going to fucking die. Jason shoves Dick's shirt up, and Dick takes it off for him. Jason lets out a breath, and Dick never listens when anyone else says it, but when Jason says, "God, you're perfect," Dick believes him. Jason kisses his chest, takes one nipple and then they other into his mouth, and Dick whines when Jason swirls his tongue over his belly button ring, brushes his nose over the dark hairs further down.

"Dickie," Jason says, glancing up with him. His hand is still around Dick's cock, and his mouth is so close to the head Dick can feel his breath. "Last chance to dodge out of this one. You sure?"

"Jay," Dick says. "If you don't touch me soon I'm gonna die."

"Fuckin' drama queen," Jason says, rolling his eyes, and Dick starts to say something but then that's Jason's _mouth_ , warm and wet and taking his cock, and _god_. Dick can't think, can't do anything but stare at Jason as he starts to move, slurping around the head of his cock, licking up the drops of precome there and then taking him even further, getting him all the way to the base.

"God," Dick says. "God, Jay, that's so good." Jason moans around him, comes all the way back up and then down again, and there's something so perfect, so obscene about the way Jason looks for him. He hollows his cheeks and every now and then he looks up at Dick like he needs to make sure he's really there.

Jason takes one hand off his thigh, shoves his hand into his jeans and pulls his cock out. "Oh my god," Dick says. Jason keeps working his jaw, and Dick gets his hand in Jason's hair, scraping his nails over the back of it where Jason likes it best. Jason's panting around him, working him so fast, and when Dick sees how hard Jason's working himself, too, he just loses it, warns, "Jay, I'm gonna -" but Jason doesn't pull back, just stays parked right between his legs and swallows every drop.

" _Fuck_ ," Dick says. Jason pulls off of him, looking a little nervous but his hand's still on his dick, hard and red, his face flushed and his lips swollen. "God, Jay," Dick says. "That was amazing." He reaches for Jason, but he only just gets his hand around Jason's before Jason bites his lip and comes all over both of their hands.

Dick giggles a little, and Jason still looks scared that Dick's going to fuck this up, pretend it didn't happen, so Dick drags him back in for a sloppy kiss and hopes it covers a good amount of _sorries_ and whatever else Jason needs to hear. Then he tugs Jason back down and Jason curls up against him like when they were kids and he wasn't sleeping right, his head on Dick's shoulder and their legs tangled together.

"I think we missed the movie," Jason says.

"Oh well," Dick says. "You're a working boy now, too. You can take me tomorrow."

Jason pinches his arm. "Fucker," he says.

"We're okay, right?" Dick asks. His heart's still beating a little too fast.

"Dickie," Jason says. "We're always okay." He traces the tattoo on the inside of Dick's wrist, the one he had a friend of a friend ink for him even though he's nowhere near eighteen yet. "When are you gonna take me to get one?" Jason asks.

"Well," Dick says. "You've got a birthday coming up, so I figured that'd be your present."

"Asshole," Jason says. He pinches Dick again. "I didn't mean you had to buy me anything. Just 'cause I had your dick in my mouth doesn't mean you're my sugar daddy now."

Dick wrinkles his nose. "Well, that's good," Dick says. "Because nine bucks an hour does not a sugar daddy make."

"I mean," Jason says. "When I find that guy, he's gotta be making at _least_ eleven or twelve."

" _Jason_ ," Dick says.

"Kidding," Jason says, grinning against Dick's shoulder. "I won't accept anything lower than twenty."

"There ya go," Dick says.

"I'm worth it, you know," Jason brags, dragging his teeth along Dick's neck.

"Yeah," Dick teases. "My dick really agrees."

Jason bites him, climbs into his lap again. "Jackass," Jason says. "Just remember you can thank Harper for that one," he says. Dick scowls, but Jason just laughs. "It's funny when you get jealous like that," Jason says. "Maybe I'll get even sluttier. I hear one of the guys on the football team -"

" _Jay_."

"I'm kidding," Jason says. "Well, you know. Unless it's the one with the -"

Dick shuts him up. He's not sure why he didn't think of this method years ago, but then again, he's kind of an idiot.


End file.
